Promise of a Lifetime
by Brooklyn Peayl
Summary: Ray learns Lee isn’t who he thought he was. Heartbroken, the neko-jin seeks refuge in the one place no one else would dare to venture. KxR, slight LxR
1. White Horse

Warnings: Language. Yaoi. Violence. All that good, yummy, calorie filled shit.

Author: Brooklyn Peayl

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I wish I did. But I don't.

Summary: Ray learns Lee isn't who he thought he was. Heartbroken, the neko-jin seeks refuge in the one place no one else would dare to venture. KxR, slight LxR

--

-

.

_Chapter one: White Horse_

_._

_-_

--

Ask anyone and they'll tell you I'm terrified of the rain. But lately, I don't seem to mind it. Sometimes I don't even notice it. I'm so preoccupied lately with things I don't seem to have time to worry. It's nice.

As I stood in the kitchen of my shared apartment, I couldn't help but smile.

Things had worked out so perfectly, it felt like a fairy tale.

Mariah finally gave up on our 'marriage' when she found out that I was gay. She, surprisingly, didn't hate me for it. Instead, she decided to play matchmaker and told me something that caught me off guard. She had told me Lee harbored feelings for me, but didn't know how to express them. I told her that I wasn't sure, that I didn't want to ruin the friendship, but Mariah (being who she is), insisted.

Needless to say, two months later we moved out of China to Japan and into a top-of-the-line apartment complex. The neighborhood was all right; the people were nice enough but they always gave us judgmental looks.

Of course, Lee didn't help their looks one bit. He was almost violently possessive of me. I didn't really think too much into it.

Whenever he grabbed my arm, sure it would hurt, but I don't think he meant it that way. Granted, it did annoy me sometimes. But who am I to say anything? It's part of who he is.

…Another part of who he is also consists of coming home late, intoxicated, smelling like beer, perfume, and other things I'd rather not mention. And any time I would ask him about it, he gets defensive and …violent.

I felt my smile fading slightly, but I shook my head.

He only gets like that because he's always had a temper. I guess it's not really his fault. No one ever called him out on it when we were younger. Actually the elders encouraged it. They said it enhanced his passion and strength as a blader.

On the other hand, I overheard them multiple times talking about how if I had only half the passion he did, I'd be an exponentially better blader.

As I mused these thoughts, I heard the door open and slam shut. A few groans and grunts later, the lion dropped onto a chair and put his head in his hands.

"Lee?"

His head jerked up and those eyes narrowed at me.

"Why are you still awake?" His voice was strained and groggy, and his narrowed eyes were bloodshot. "Why are you always waiting up for me? What the fuck are you trying to do, Ray? Go to bed."

I frowned.

"I was jut worried, Lee. You're never around when I get up."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm there sometimes. Jesus, Ray. Your mothering needs are really starting to piss me off."

"Lee…"

"Shut up, Ray!" He clasped his head, like he had a headache, and stood up quickly. "What the fuck are you up to?! Why are you always around? Why don't you get a life and get out of my fucking hair?!"

I blinked back tears, not understanding what I'd done.

"Lee, what's wrong?" My voice felt small, like a mouse. "I… I don't know what… I "

He closed the small distance between us and moved right up in my face.

"You're really pissing me off." He growled, taking my arm roughly and throwing me back away from him.

My back hit the counter, the corner knocking into my spine and causing me to cry out in pain. I collapsed on the ground and writhed, pulling my knees to my chin as I tried to catch my breath.

Before I got a chance, however, something grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up to my feet. I looked up through my lashes, breathing labored, and met his gaze.

Those eyes weren't his.

Lined with red, bleeding with unexplainable fury. The skin around his eyes was deeply creased with a glare and his lips bared his teeth.

Another hand grabbed my other shoulder and gathered my t-shirt. Jamming me up against the wall, he growled loudly.

"Honestly, get a fucking life, Ray. For once, I'd like to come home and not see your nagging, child face staring at me like that!"

A hand connected with my face and everything went black.

* * *

Morning woke me, but I couldn't move.

Every muscle in my body felt stiff and sore and my head was screaming. Opening my eyes was too painful, so I just lay in the familiar folds of my bed. The blankets were cold and the air was thick.

I somehow managed myself to will my eyes open and sat up slowly and painfully. Both hands beside me on the mattress, I relied on them to hold me upright while my eyes adjusted.

I recognized it as our room, doors open, books disheveled and abused on the floor, windows wide open letting in the cold autumn air.

My shoulders shuddered, sending a shot of pain through my body at the movement of the strained muscles. I silently winced and rubbed my forehead. As my head was angled downward, I noted that beside me, the bed was still made.

I sighed. Lee never made the bed. That means he never _came_ to bed.

A ringing echoed through the room and I vaguely recognized it as my cell phone.

Again, somehow willing myself to move, I rose and walked as fluidly as I could so to avoid any unneeded pain.

I picked up my cell and looked at the caller ID. _Tyson?_

Smiling slightly, I remembered that we had made plans to hang out earlier this week.

I flipped the open and pressed the green button

"Hey, Ty."

"_Hey, Ray! What's up? Are you feeling alright? I called earlier and no one picked up."_

I frowned. "Oh, sorry. I overslept. Everything's fine."

"_Oh! Alright. Are we still on for today? I found this awesome restaurant that just opened and I KNOW you'll love it!" _

"That's great! I can't wait."

"_Good! I just wanted to make sure, I wasn't after you didn't answer sleepy-head!"_

I forced a laugh at his un-funny joke.

"Alright, see ya soon, Ty."

After hanging up, I started my morning routine consisting of shower, breakfast, getting dressed, and leaving a note for Lee just in case he wandered through the door before one in the morning.

As I stepped out of the shower, however, I noticed a large dark circle on my cheek. It engulfed a large percentage of my eye and went as far back to the hairline by my temple.

It was black, purple, blue, and red, so it was bright and very, very fresh.

I sighed and looked through the cabinets behind the mirror. There, hidden behind all of my toothpastes and mouth wash, was my stash of cover-up that I use just for this situation. Since my skin tone was hard to match, I mixed three colors and it blended so perfectly even Lee's sharp eyes missed the absence of his marks left on my face.

I've done this so many times that it's second nature. I'm far past being embarrassed about wearing makeup and being a guy. I'm more concerned about my friends, who I see on a daily basis, questioning them and getting caught up in Lee's fury.

After fixing my face, I proceeded to get dressed and soon left, right on time.

Walking down the street, I glanced upward to the sky and frowned. Dark clouds were gathering in the autumn sky high above the tall buildings. Rain was definitely in the forecast, according to the sky.

When I got to the restaurant Tyson gave me the name of via text, he was already there. Sitting beside him was Max, who noticed me first.

"Hey, Ray!" Beckoning me over with an overzealous wave of his arm, the blue eyed boy grinned from ear to ear.

"Hey, Maxie," I smiled as I strode over and took my seat across from them.

Tyson made a face. "Where's Lee? I thought you said he was coming."

"He went out with some of the old team. They came up this morning and he didn't want to miss them." I lied, smiling.

''Oh, bummer." The blond friend of mine sympathized. "Maybe next time we can actually have a double date and meet him!"

"Maxie, you've met him thousands of times before."

"Yeah, but never as your boyfriend!" To this, Tyson agreed with a nod.

I laughed, and shook my head. Changing the subject, I looked at the menu as I spoke. "Have either of you decided on what you want? I can't decide."

"Their orange chicken is the best around!" Max said exuberantly.

Our waiter arrived then, and that's exactly what I picked. I turned to hand him the menus and heard a gasp.

"Ray! What happened to your face?!"

Wheeling, I blinked. "What do you mean?"

Max reached over the table and touched a spot on my temple I must have missed. As he brushed it, he took off some of the makeup. "Why are you wearing makeup?"

Now, Tyson was interested. "Ray, are you hiding something?" He took his napkin and dipped it into his water before handing it to me.

Wordlessly, I knew exactly what he wanted. I sighed because I knew there was no arguing with Tyson unless you know you're right. And I knew I wasn't.

I wiped off the cover up slowly, the tender skin pulsating painfully under the cool cloth. Once I was pretty sure I'd got all of it off, I met their gaze with a half-sincere smile. They didn't return it.

"Ray, what happened? That looks so painful…"

Tyson had yet to speak.

"I just walked into a door," I dismissed my lie by taking a nonchalant sip of my water.

"Liar." The world champ had his arms folded over his chest. Shit. I sometimes forget Tyson isn't an idiot 100% of the time. "You're not clumsy, Ray. You never have been. What _really_ happened?" When I didn't answer, he got it right away. He lowered his voice and pursed his lips. "It was Lee, wasn't it?"

"…It wasn't his fault."

"Ray," Max interjected, "how long has it been? This isn't the first time this has happened."

I shook my head. "I can handle it, guys. It's nothing to worry about." Despite my words, I smiled. "Really."

* * *

My walk home seemed longer than the walk to the restaurant. Mainly because it was raining now, but also because my friend's words rattled me.

They were right. This isn't the first, second, or even third time this has happened. I knew they were right, too. Lee was very abusive, and I was very …accepting. This wasn't the first time that the couple that was my best friends tried to convince me to break up with him. This also wasn't the first time that I denied absolutely every truth they threw at me.

The rain heavied and my heart dropped.

I knew they were right.

I knew I had to end this with Lee. The hard part was …how?

* * *

Haha YES! This chapter is named after a Taylor Swift song. Muahaha.

Wow, I live? Imagine thaaaaaaaaat! I missed you aaaaall! Hahahaha I will update soon, it's not like I have anything better to do.

Please review!!


	2. Show No Mercy

Warnings: Language. Yaoi. Violence. All that good, yummy, calorie filled shit.

Author: Brooklyn Peayl

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I wish I did. But I don't.

Summary: Ray learns Lee isn't who he thought he was. Heartbroken, the neko-jin seeks refuge in the one place no one else would dare to venture. KxR, slight LxR

Petalwhisker X Fireheart – I'm glad to be back! I missed FF! And I missed my readers even more. To be honest, I love Lee. He just fit as the abusive boyfriend, so you'll have to excuse him hahaha. It's my fault! .o

--

-

.

_Chapter Two:_

_Show No Mercy_

_._

_-_

_--_

Groggy morning came yet again, and I wanted nothing more than to shun it away and go back to the blackness abyss that was dreaming. Morning, to me, was nothing more than a lonely, empty way to spend a few hours until Tyson woke up or Max got off the phone with his mom time zones away. This usually left me without anything to do until one or noon. Lee was never home in the morning when I woke up, but I have yet to rule that as good or bad.

But he was never home, and I suppose I was used to it.

So color me surprised when I was aware enough to realize that the arms wrapped quite tightly around me belonged to someone I never expected to be there.

Surprised that I didn't smell the familiar scent of alcohol hanging in the hot breath flowing past my ear with every exhalation.

Surprised that when I looked to the clock beside my head on the side table, it read 9:48 AM, not 2 AM, and I'd felt warmer than ever since autumn arrived.

So surprised that I actually felt compelled to turn and see if it was really him.

Of course my movement woke him – I'm not the only one who sleeps lightly – and he awoke staring at me with crud filled eyes, sleep stained lips, and stringy, tangled hair.

Hey, who said morning face was beautiful?

But the sun that came in through the window behind me lit certain aspects of his face that made all of that normal, morning grossness fade away to the back of my mind. The morning light shined in his eyes so they looked like those of a child; eyes that could never glare or hurt, lie or cheat. Eyes that used to belong to the Lee I love. Eyes that I never see on the Lee I live with anymore.

His lips twitched into a small, tired smile and he leaned forward and planted a dainty kiss on my cheek. "Good morning, Ray." His voice was as bleary as I felt. "How did you sleep?"

I didn't answer.

This made no sense; Lee was never here. Never. Mornings were mine. They were time I had to think about 'us'. Time I had to do around-the-apartment chores that would never be done otherwise. Time I had to do nothing. They were time I had to _me._

And even more so than him being there, he was never …_sweet_. Not even when we first tried a relationship. Not even when we moved in together. Lee was not a sweet person.

"Ray?"

"Lee, what's up with you?" I tried to keep my tone even; very calm. I didn't want to provoke him. Especially because the close quarters we were in would do nothing more than be a detriment to my case.

"What do you mean, Ray?" He blinked, innocent. This made me suspicious.

I sat up, moving away from him as I did so. "Lee… You're… here? Why?"

He frowned and sat up as well. "You don't want me to be here?"

"No, no, it's not that," I said quickly, trying to explain myself before the possibility of him getting angry. "It's just… you're never here when I wake up. I'm surprised that's all." Smiling, I rolled the blankets down away from me so I could start getting ready.

"Oh." Staying where he was, Lee watched me intently. "Ray, is something wrong?"

Yes. You are driving me crazy.

"No."

I heard a scoff behind me and the covers shift as he stood also.

"Ray, I know something is bothering you."

I turned and faced him, unable to mask my frustrations any longer. "You want to know what's wrong?! You never tell me anything! You come home drunk and never tell me where you were! You're never here when I get up and you never seem to show ANY compassion for me unless the situation is right for YOU!"

"I'm here now."

"That doesn't matter." I growled, unable to control what was coming out of my mouth. I was vocalizing thoughts that needed to stay unsaid. I was poking the bear with a stick.

His teeth gnashed together and I knew he was getting just as angry as I currently was.

"Ray. I'm here now. I don't see why you're upset." His eyes narrowed at me and his hands clenched together. "You were the one who went out yesterday to who-knows-where!"

"I TOLD you where I went! I INVITED you to come along! YOU wanted to get shitfaced, leave me on my own, and disappear like you always do!" I shouldn't be telling him this like I am, it shouldn't be yelled, but there's no other way to get him to hear me. "Lee, you don't understand at all. You're never anywhere with me, you don't want to be. I can see it in your face. I can smell it in your shirts when you come home smelling like a woman from some bar."

I was slammed against the wall, a fist holding me by the shirt, and strained eyes glared at me viciously. My back throbbed, still bruised and tender from yesterday, and the blow jostled my head when it smacked against the hard drywall. His knuckles were digging into my sternum, no doubt going to leave a quite noticeable bruise.

"You have _no_ idea what you're talking about, Ray." All traces of Lee were gone and I knew that this was it. "You talk high and mighty, but what the hell have _you _done for 'us'? You stay at home all day, refuse to have any kind of life outside your sappy little friends and me. You're constantly acting like my mother, and you are such a **prude** that you can't comprehend a good time."

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and forced the words out.

"You're a real piece of shit, Lee."

The next thing I remember was the beautiful and calm morning turning shades of gray until, finally, the blackness I yearned for returned.

* * *

"What the fuck do you think you're saying? Do you even fucking LISTEN to yourself when you talk?!"

"Shut the fuck up. You have no right to butt your fat nose into _our_ affairs."

"Oh, you have affairs alright."

"Tyson!"

"You want to say that again, fat man?"

"What did you call me?"

"Ray?"

The room went silent as I tried to sit up. A hand eased me back down. I followed the arm up, nothing making sense, and saw those brilliant blue eyes staring at me with a sad smile.

"Ray, you need to rest." Max spoke with certain slowness that it confused me even more.

Why was the room unfamiliar? Why was the smell so …clean? Why were the sheets so thin, the bed uncomfortable, and the pillows as thick as paper? The walls were sad and barren, lacking any character or individualism. They were blank and tan. They held no memories, no signs of life. Nothing but three large windows.

Beside me was a quiet beeping. I didn't notice it before, being more focused on the voices, but now it brought a new concern.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Looking from face to face, I recognized my two best friends and my boyfriend (looking quite furious).

"That's something you should ask _Lee_." Tyson spat angrily, crossing his arms and throwing him a dirty look.

Lee ignored it, continuing to watch me. "How are you feeling?" His question was empty; forced and bored.

Then something clicked.

I glared at him and looked to Max. "How did I get here?"

The blond picked up my chart sitting on the foot of my bed and flipped through it briefly. "…The only part I can understand is trauma and internal bleeding. According to the nurses that admitted you, you were hit in the head hard enough to cause concern that you had a concussion, but dismissing that, you have three fractured ribs, a collapsed lung, and a broken arm."

I sat up fully, not taking my eyes away from the blond.

Lee refused to say anything, but he didn't need to.

Tyson got the vibe and touched Max's arm. "Come on, let's go get a coffee."

I could tell Max didn't want to leave me here alone with Lee, but there was an entire hospital full of nurses, doctors, (and security) and he and Tyson wouldn't be far. After a moment of hesitation, the blond allowed himself to be pulled away wordlessly by the world champ.

"Lee, we need to talk."

Once the duo had left, Lee had moved to one of the windows and was looking outside. This was the first time I registered that the sun was gone, but the sky was still streaked with that last gloomy shade of red every day held.

"I think we do."

"Please, look at me Lee."

He shook his head. "I can't." I almost smiled. Did he feel bad? Remorse? Did he regret hospitalizing me? "You're too pathetic for me to stomach." I felt my heart drop and my eyes widen. He turned to me, eyes narrowed dangerously. "If I had known from the beginning that you were this needy, this _weak_, I would have never even considered you compatible with me." He crossed his arms and looked at me blankly. "Fact of the matter is, I'm tired of you."

"Lee…"

"I'm moving back to China. If I ever see you again, you better have grown a pair."

With that, the lion swept out of the room, taking the cold, the light, and the air out with him.

This hospital bed suddenly felt too big and the room too small. The walls were closing in and the ceiling was falling down. The floors shook with uncertainty and instability and if I had been standing, I knew I would have collapsed. The tan walls suddenly looked ominous. Shadows lurked on them like monsters as the final light of day disappeared behind the horizon. The lights that hung on the walls looked so fake, so yellow.

I felt sick.

I felt my heart race, heard the beeping speed, and my chest felt like it was on fire. My lungs felt like they were going to burst.

"Ray? Ray!"

Approaching footsteps sounded and I closed my eyes.

Don't come in, Max. Don't see me like this. Don't look at me because I look like I always do once Lee gets his claws into me. Don't make this an image you have of me in your mind because I know that if you do, you'll know when my smiles are fake.

"What happened Ray?"

"Ray?"

_Ray!_

* * *

I knew getting up would only be painful. I knew trying to move would only prove pointless. I knew it wasn't worth it, but I got up anyway.

The doctors passing by my open door in the hallway murmured long medical words that I couldn't even begin to understand, looking in my room every now and then to see if I was still breathing.

Max and Tyson stopped by every now and then, updating me on Mr. Dickenson's furious reaction to Lee and I, how he had treated me and how I had hid it. Apparently, they had been glued to the phone talking to Mr. D. I didn't mind, really. The man is pretty much my second father. He deserved to know. He was even paying for my stay here.

I had received many calls from my village, none of which I took. I didn't want any more of that world; it reminded me of Lee and he was someone I never wanted to think about again.

Every time I did, my heart would throb and I would grab my chest as if touching it could massage away the tightness.

I knew in the back of my mind that our separating was for the better. But I still loved him. The memory of him. The loving kisses we shared, the long nights we'd spent awake together in China. Making memories as kids growing up in an out dated village, training and becoming the best we could be at something we loved.

But this was better.

This heart broken neko-jin was better off.

My bruises could now heal… My scrapes and bones could mend… My heart could finally move on.

I sighed and sat up, wincing only slightly at the lessened throb of my healing chest. Taking hold of the IV stand, I used it as support as I stood slowly on creaky, unused legs.

I needed to move before I went crazy.

It was still pretty early in the morning, but hospitals never slept. My usual morning walks hadn't gone over well with the floor nurses at first, but they soon stopped nagging me to rest as my body mended itself under their watchful eye. My path, however, never varied.

Four AM was the perfect time to be on the smoker's balcony. I don't know what was so special about this hour, but it was always empty and, even if by some mishap, someone else was there, the balcony was large enough for everyone to have his or her own space. And then some.

Pushing the sliding glass open, I wandered onto the ledge and up to the railing. The metal was freezing cold to the touch, but it was calming against my almost too-warm skin. Leaning against it, I had come out just in time to watch the sun rise. A quick glance in all directions told me I had the balcony to myself and I let myself sigh loudly.

A cool breeze swirled around me, carrying hints of the imposing winter that was itching to plague the earth with mountains of snow. It was icy cold, but a welcomed feeling to dull numbness that seemed to consume things.

"Ah…" I breathed, wanting nothing more than to jump off the side and fly on the wind that tempted me to sprout wings.

I closed my eyes and let the feelings encase me. I tuned out of the real world and let colors stop making sense. Morning dreariness still wore at my consciences, but that only enhanced the experience.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I blinked my eyes open, but didn't turn to see the speaker.

That voice… I knew it. It was so familiar it was eerie. The deep baritone almost sang unintentionally as any words spoken by those lips came out as a serenade. My heart thudded against my ribs as my mind began to draw the strings. Adrenaline pulsated into my veins as a blush flushed to my face.

This can't be good.

I turned and was even more surprised when I realized how right I was.

"Kai?"

* * *

…You all totally saw that coming didn't you?

DAMNIT I'VE BECOME PREDITCABLE.

……..BABBA BOOIE BABBA BOOIE!

Read and review pleaseeeee! The more I get, the more motivated I am to update! Which is what you want…right? :D


	3. Repressed Memories

Warnings: Language. Yaoi. Violence. All that good, yummy, calorie filled shit.

Author: Brooklyn Peayl

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I wish I did. But I don't.

Summary: Ray learns Lee isn't who he thought he was. Heartbroken, the neko-jin seeks refuge in the one place no one else would dare to venture. KxR, slight LxR

Yukirimi – Thanks for the review :D and thanks for the complement!! I'm surprised I'm updating this soon (…again!) I hope I can keep it up!

Petalwhisker X Fireheart – Haha agaaaain! It's my fault Lee is so mean ;-; I made him that way.

sparkleshadowcat – Hahaha thank you! I don't mind it when people spell it 'Rei', but I really do prefer 'Ray'. Aaaand read and be surprised!! I'm not going to make Ray a _wuss_, but he's going to be a little less of a hee-man. If catch my drift xD

--

-

.

_Chapter Three:_

_Repressed Memories_

_._

_-_

_--_

"Kai?"

It was him; it was Kai. He stood in front of the door I had closed, his arms crossed like they always used to be. His hair was longer than I remember, but it was just as blue as ever. His eyes just as …red. Wrapped around his figure was a deep charcoal leather jacket protecting his arms from the cold, reminding me just how cold I was.

Those crimson eyes I worked so hard to forget stared at me with such an intensity I couldn't hold back a shiver.

"What…what are you doing here?" My voice felt strange, like there was something stuck in my throat.

"Max called me." He took a few slow steps toward me, moving so he was leaning against the railing also. "He said you might need as many friends as possible right now."

I stared at him as he spoke. I was in denial.

Why would Kai come? Our last parting was so painful for me that I tried so hard to forget it. But no matter what I did, it stuck in my mind forever. The heartbreak I felt the day we left each other and how little he seemed affected by it was just heart wrenching.

He looked at me without moving his head and his gaze felt colder than the air around me.

"Ray, what were you thinking?"

I blinked, confused. I was still lost in my flashback and hearing his voice again felt like a knife twisting in my gut.

He didn't wait long before seeing I wasn't going to answer.

"What were you doing with a guy like Lee?" He turned to face me fully, the intensity of his stare even more penetrating.

"Kai…" my voice felt like a whisper and I could no longer meet his stare. "Don't you remember? You promised. You promised me we wouldn't have to go through this again."

He scoffed, and shook his head.

"Ray, that was years ago. You're still strung up on what happened?"

I felt hurt that he wasn't.

"I've put that stupid fight behind me months after you ran away, Ray. When Max called me and told me that Lee had hospitalized you, I was furious. I can't believe that you would expect me to stay away when you need company."

"It wasn't a stupid fight, Kai." My words felt harsh, but I knew that the way they were coming out sounded weak and shaking. "I left because I couldn't take it anymore. …You and Tyson fighting all of the time and pulling me into it. Kai, you and I were best friends but you never let me in. You never let me help. I got fed up with it. That's not stupid."

He pursed his lips. I know he wanted to say in rebuttal, but he held it in for some reason.

"You never followed, anyway. You never even tried looking for me. Max and Tyson did, Kai."

Now he was smirking, as if what I'd said sounded ridiculous.

"They didn't find you, Ray. I did." My heart stopped beating for a moment and I felt my eyes widen and sting from the cold air. He looked at me, slate strands dancing on his face in the breeze. "I told you I'd stay out of your life if that was what you wanted, Ray. You _told_ me not to follow."

I glared. "When someone tells their best friend not to follow, they want them to."

Kai shook his head. "No, when a _girl_ tells you not to follow, you do. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I'm gay."

Crimson eyes rolled and he shook his head again in the same manor. "Really? I hadn't guessed that already. I'm pretty sure if I had missed that after Max told me you'd been living with Lee, I wouldn't have noticed the sun every day."

I blushed angrily.

Grabbing the IV stand, I whirled and moved toward the door. "Well, not that it wasn't great to see you," I snapped sarcastically.

A hand grabbed my wrist gently, which made me jump. Not because it startled me, but I was so accustomed to being snatched roughly.

I whirled to face Kai and he was closer than I had thought he was.

"Ray," he started, letting go of my arm, "I came here because I was worried. Not just because Max asked me to. Weather you want it or not, I'm your friend Ray. I'm sorry for the fight, okay? Can we please just get you past it so that we can try our friendship again?" His eyes looked so calm, so tender. His words were placid and sincere, and I couldn't hold back a slight smile. "How about this, you tell me one thing that I never knew about you, and I'll do the same. That way, I can show you that I can open up. Alright?"

I hesitated, but nodded once.

"…I think I stuck with Lee because I felt a void after loosing your friendship."

He stared at me for a moment before looking away to the sun now making itself known on the horizon. A small smile found its way on his face and made it shine brighter than any shade of gold I'd seen.

"I missed you so much it hurt."

A deep scarlet blush burned across my face and I could only stare at him. His smile remained and I couldn't help but wish he smiled more often. It made him so much more handsome.

He held his hand out to me, a gesture that was unfamiliar to me, and tilted his head. "Come on, you don't need a cold piled on while your body tries to heal."

I blinked a few times before taking his hand and I let him lead me back into the hospital. Once inside, I realized how cold it was outside. I also realized how warm Kai's hands were. Even when were inside, he didn't let go of my hand, but he held it so comfortingly. Not like Lee ever did…

It wasn't a crushing pressure; one that suffocated and smothered. It wasn't cold and forcing like Lee had when he wanted to 'take' me somewhere, where he tugged so hard my arms would hurt.

It was relaxing. It was like a tight, warm hug a friend gives to placate.

…Did I just compare my ex-boyfriend to my ex-best friend?

* * *

"So Kai, where are you living now?"

He took a sip of his coffee and looked at me from across the circular table.

"Here, actually. I just moved out of an apartment in Russia."

"Just meaning how recently?"

"Yesterday."

I blinked and paused, fry just out of reach from my lips.

"When Max called me, I used it as motivation to pack up and move to where I really wanted to live. Russia was nice for a while – being home again – but it got boring. Tala and Bryan pretty much kicked me out of the country when I told them you were in the hospital."

I couldn't help but smile.

After the world championships, Tala and I became pretty close friends. When Kai and I had got into our fight, he vanished with the blunette; he still kept in contact with me a few months after moving to China, but as the weeks went by we had less and less to say and eventually just stopped talking.

"How is Tala, by the way?"

"Good. He wouldn't stop talking about how much he wanted to come to Japan with, but he and Bryan are tied to work right now."

I frowned, "Oh, well it would have been nice to see him."

Kai reached over the small table and stole one of my fries. "He told me to tell you that the moment he's free, you better be ready to see him." A chuckle. "Either that or he's going to China to kill Lee."

I pursed my lips and poked the fry back into my mouth.

"To be honest, Ray, I was torn between coming here to see you now and flying to China and ripping Lee apart." I blushed. "But I wanted to see if you were alright. I was more worried than I was homicidal." He smiled at me and took my pudding.

"If you're hungry, you can get your own tray of food."

"It's fine," he popped the lid on it and stuck my spoon in it. "I really just wanted your pudding."

I laughed and shook my head. "You can be such a child sometimes, Kai."

He shook his own head and brushed his bangs away from his eyes, but within moments they bounced right back. "I'm not childish, I just like vanilla pudding. Is that a crime?"

"I guess not."

I felt better; lifted. I had temporarily forgotten about Lee, about Kai's and my past, about every piece of emotional baggage I had been lugging around. It melted away whenever I could hear Kai's soft chuckle or see his smile reach his eyes. It felt like it had years ago, back in the BladeBreaker era where all that mattered was winning and the things that made us smile were simpler and easier to find. There was something about the way Kai would look at me that made my heart melt, that made all of the pain go away.

I no longer cared if he hurt me before, he was still my best friend and we still had that chemistry.

"Ray?"

"Huh?"

A warm hand touched my cheek and they felt wet all of a sudden.

"Why are you crying?"

"Huh?" I repeated, unintentionally lacking any intellectual-ness.

He stood and moved around the table without taking his eyes from me and re-seated himself inches from me. "Are you alright, Ray?"

"I'm fine," I said, shocked that I was actually crying. Smiling, I rubbed the rest of the wetness from my cheeks. "Sorry, I don't really know what happened… Haha… Sorry sorry!"

Kai frowned and took my hands, pulling me to my feet. "Ray, you don't have to apologize for crying." I blinked. I don't? "It's perfectly human to be upset about something, it just caught me off guard. Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I tried to laugh it off once, but the gesture only felt weird and breathy. I touched his shoulder and smiled, "Let's go back to my room, alright?"

"Sure," He looked at me strangely, like he was unsure I was fine.

"Ray! There you are!"

We both turned to face the voice and approaching figures.

"Kai? You came! That's great!" Max ran up closer and hugged me loosely. "How are you feeling Ray? You look a lot better already." Touching my cheeks, the blond smiled cheerfully at me. "Your face looks so much brighter!"

I blushed and hugged him back. "Thanks, Maxie. We were just about to go back to my room."

Tyson smirked. "I bet."

Laughing, I gave Kai an amused look.

Wait… was he… _blushing?_

"Shut up, Kinomoya." The blunette snapped and led the way for the rest of us to my room. Max had decided to hook arms with me and pull my IV for me. Mindful of my IV sleeve in my arm, he grinned and pulled me along with him.

I couldn't help but let my heart give out a small thrill of excitement.

I had my three best friends here with me, I was free from Lee's abusiveness, and I was now allowed to heal my heart and my body. It felt like a storybook fairytale, but something wasn't fitting.

Whenever Kai looked at me, something in my chest unsettled. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but it didn't feel uncomfortable. I just didn't know what it was. It was a racing, almost. Making my veins feel like they were filled with too much blood at once. Like the ecstasy I used to feel when beyblading, like something I haven't felt in so long.

* * *

Alright, I know this is a weird place to end this chapter, but I really wanted to update today. I think if I get a good pattern down, I can update fairly frequently! Which is what, I think, you are all hoping for! xD

Please read and review!


	4. Secrets

Warnings: Language. Yaoi. Violence. All that good, yummy, calorie filled shit.

Author: Brooklyn Peayl

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I wish I did. But I don't.

Summary: Ray learns Lee isn't who he thought he was. Heartbroken, the neko-jin seeks refuge in the one place no one else would dare to venture. KxR, slight LxR

I realize this chapter is not like the rest hahaha. This one is more comical and less dramatic than the last. But that's only because it's in my nature, so apologies! Don't think that the comedy will cancel out the drama! It only adds! It's ADDING! ; ;

But I also have a surprise! If you haven't read any of my other things then you really won't get the gist…. BUT that's finee! Read on to watch the presents unfollllddd! And by the way, this surprise is just for you Tanya!

Shining Apocalypse – Haha! Don't even worry about it. I'm the MASTER of submitting half-done comments. No sweat;] I'm glad you're giving my story a chance despite your earlier distaste! That really helps motivate me to update!! And I think that sometimes, feelings found through hurt are those that can be the truest. Sure, first dates, rose, and walk on the beach kicks ass, but when you've been friends forever and suddenly find yourself thinking unconsciously…I mean that's just adorable:]

Petalwhisker X Fireheart – I love you endlessly! Please keep reviewingggg~ You make me want to siing! Hope this update was quick enough for you dear! ~_^

Kistune-Blood-Shadow – Thanks so much! That means a lot, really!! I love hearing that!!! Please keep reading and I hope it lives up to alllllll your expectations! Much love!

Kiki Ling – Thank you for the review!! Wow, I have to say I'm unused to attention. I like it. Please keep reading and I'll keep updating!!!!

--

-

.

_Chapter Four:_

_Secrets_

.

-

--

"And four of these at least twice a week. …Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Four twice a week," looking back to the pad in my hand, I wrote down yet another way these doctors are trying to get me to commit an overdosed suicide. The nurses were probably in on it. I knew that trying to make conversation with that loud, ugly one was a bad idea. I felt myself glance back up to the man in the white jacket when all that filled the room was a tense silence. "…Anything else?"

"No. Nothing else, we don't want you on too many things at once."

Yeah, right.

After the doctor finished speaking, he looked down at his own prescription pad and scribbled some illegible gobbeldy-gook that was coded in medical terminology only a Pharmacist would know. I bet they're making fun of me or something. Like… _Hahaha! Look at this one! Let's try and kill his kidneys so he has to come back sooner than he needs to so he can get them ripped out and replaced! And people wonder how we make so much money! Muahahahahahaha! _

…Maybe I should lay off the pills for now. They've apparently made me insane.

He left silently, but not before giving me a strange gaze. Just as he exited, Max skipped in. As the two passed each other, the tall man shifted away from the blond as if his exuberance were contagious. Pfft. If only. The blue eyed teen didn't seem to notice, or even care for that matter, and continued on his aura cavity educing sweetness toward me. I was so unused to the affectionate hug he gave me that I flinched away slightly.

This made him frown, but he soon covered it understandingly.

"Are you excited to move in?!" He didn't back away after the slight ..incident, instead looping his arm in mine.

I nodded, "Of course, Maxie! I still feel like I'm imposing though."

"Don't! Any house of mine is open to you! Plus, you're my friend. I can't do nothing when you can't keep up payment on your current home without …._him_." The last word was growled with such a ferocity I didn't think Max possible of. But sometimes I forget how strong and, well, scary he can be. "Tyson and I would love to have the company. Right Ty?!" I looked up to see both blunettes walking toward my room.

Tyson smiled. "Huh? Oh, Ray moving in? Hellz yah!"

But this got a disapproving look from Kai.

"Kai? Is something wrong?" My question drew Max's attention to the Russian who had now crossed his arms. Uh oh. In Kai-language, crossed arms means cross mood.

"Yes. Quite frankly," …because Kai is neeeehever one to be frank. Sarcasm. "I don't know how comfortable I am with a recently discharged trauma patient will do in an extremely enclosed environment with you two lunatics."

Wow, don't hold back Kai.

"Kai, my bruises are almost gone, my body is healing nicely. There's no reason I can't---"

"Are you accusing me of being irresponsible?!" The World Champ jabbed his finger in Kai's direction without actually touching the other bluenette. Heh, he must have remembered that when that happens, he usually doesn't get the finger back in the same condition. Maybe Tyson _can_ learn.

Red eyes narrowed as one of their infamous fights began again. Aaah memories. Again. Sarcasm.

"What if I am?"

"You better not be."

"Well I am."

….How childish. I tried to step between them but a hand stopped me. I looked to Max and he smiled nervously, obviously wanting to step in as well.

"I don't think intervening will do _you_ anything other than harm."

True.

"You come up with a better solution, then!" Tyson snapped in retaliation. "If Max and I are so 'unfit', well then tell me who is!"

"An invalid monkey would do a better job!"

"Don't pull Daichi into this!" (1)

Kai gave him a weird look before turning those wine eyes to me. "Ray, come on. I'll let you stay with me while we find you a suitable apartment."

I had no time to answer before he reached out his hand in offering and I reflexively took it. With a gentle tug, mindful of my sore body, I was moving fluidly away from the duo. His fingers were cased around my palm loosely, but enough to make me feel safe and protected. The warmth surprised me; after I had become used to the temperature inside, I was taken aback by how much warmer his hands were by comparison.

I blinked myself out of my mind, subconsciously wondering why I was so _aware_ of Kai.

He walked slow enough so that I could make out Max quelling the fury that was and would always be Tyson while the blond simultaneously gave me a single wave goodbye.

I was so enveloped in my hand that I almost didn't wave back.

* * *

"It's nothing fancy, but it's spacious." Kai held the door open for me so that I could dump two suitcases by the door. He picked up two (significantly larger) ones and did the same. I would have offered to take the heavier two, but it took some arm twisting for him to let me lift any of them. "Bathroom is through there, kitchen is there, front room there and the bedroom has a balcony attached." I followed him in after he closed and locked both deadbolts and into the kitchen. "Down there is another room, but it's more a closet than anything."

I gaped at his 'nothing special' apartment and let out a slight sound.

"Kai, you should have seen my apartment. Comparatively, this is something far beyond special." I grabbed one of my suitcases, but a warm hand stopped me by clasping my own wrist.

"No, Ray. Come on. Let me show you the bedroom so you can lie down."

"I'm not tired, though!" Arguing like a child will never get anywhere with him, but I can always try. "And I want to put this out there now: I am, by no means, a guest! I don't want you to go out of your way for me…" Kai had stopped walking and turned to face me, listening. "I mean… don't get me wrong. I'm grateful that you're letting me stay here while I get back on my feet. But I don't want you to feel like you have to entertain me or feed me…"

He made a face and pursed his lips, and with a gentle tug we were moving again. "Don't be ridiculous."

End of conversation. Great.

"Well, there's not much here now, but more furniture will arrive tomorrow." Standing in the doorway, I was in awe. Long windows nearly touched the ceiling of the apartment, looking out over a body of water I couldn't even begin to see the end of. In front of them, a creamy brown curtain was pulled off to each side to let the light of midday into the room. The floors were a deep cherry hardwood and all of the furniture was similarly colored. Hues of reds and chocolates swirled on bookshelves, legs of the bed, and even the legs of the wide and over-stuffed loveseat. It was upholstered with golden, crimson, and cream fabric in an eccentric pattern that was somehow harmonious to the room. Even the books fit, regardless of what color the leatherback and paperback, no matter their condition or ware. Everything fit.

He tugged me yet again, this time toward the bed.

"The nurse told me you should rest after moving so much when I was signing your discharge out. I agree with her." I obediently sat, but he stared as I repressed a wince. A frown tugged at the side of his lips and he smoothly sat between me and the nightstand. "Shit, Ray. Lee didn't show much mercy," gently touching my back in a comforting fashion, I looked away to the floor.

I heard a sigh and something metallic being moved. With a glance to the side, I saw a cordless phone being lifted and the melodic ring of keys being pressed.

I immediately realized that he was not speaking in English, and by the sound of the other line, neither were they. The voice was too crackled for me to make out anything distinguishing, but when Kai hung up roughly, I don't think I wanted to know what had been said.

"Lay down, Ray." He looked distressed. "Listen, I know that you wouldn't want anyone else brought into this… but I'm not a nurse. I don't want to make your healing process any longer than it has to be." I looked at him now, confused. He gave me a slight smile and brushed my bangs out of my face. "Rest. You'll find out soon enough."

I sighed, but complied and lay on the top of the overstuffed and fluffy down comforter. I barely registered my eyes closing, and barely realized how tired my body was, before I slipped into sleep.

* * *

"Nyet, nye napushitye vzglyadi ploho." The only thing I really heard was 'nyet', the rest sounding like jibberish in my hazy state of mind. I didn't even recognize the voice. Female?

"Chto spuchetsya s nim?"

"On nye hochyet govorit." That voice I knew; it was Kai's. And for some reason, whenever he spoke in Russian (beside it sounding like nothing but letters jumbled together), he sounded angry. But this sounded especially snappy, and it surprised me. So much so, that I felt inclined enough to try to open my words.

Key word: try.

"Ray? Are you awake?"

The bed shifted as the weight relieved from someone standing.

"Don't move, Ray," it was that female voice again, but it still sounded cold. I felt my groggy sight brighten and tried to locate the unknown voice.

I had to blink to make sure I was actually seeing the face in front of mine.

Silver orbs stared at me, void of emotion, set shallowly in a pale face. Beneath those eyes were twin sets of red triangles angling downward. Pretty much the inverse of those worn by Kai. Snow white bangs covered little of her face as the long waves curled behind her shoulder; only a few strands fell loose of this hold and those thin tresses were all but the nothing that hid the stunning face.

Even more surprisingly, her features were all but identical to Kai's.

A small smile cracked on pale lips and she touched my rib, making me realize for the first time the searing pain shoot through my stomach. "The nurses at the hospital wrapped you wrong. I was hoping you wouldn't wake up while I fixed it." Those incomprehensible eyes looked back up to me and she retained her smile, "I'm sorry but this is going to hurt a lot."

Moments after her warning, my mid-section was in so much pain that it near gone numb, but I did well to not verbalize it. I could tell by her touches, brushes, and movements she was trying to hurry and get it done properly at the same time. I purposely distracted myself with her face, trying to make sense of it.

A flash of color caught my eye and I allowed the new distraction.

Red hid another pale face as it leaned against the doorway. One blue pant leg folded over the other, two arms crossed over a plumb sweater and nose angled downward. Even though he was staring at the ground, I could hear faint mumbles of conversation flowing back and forth from the nearer placed blunette. Kai lingered between me, this girl, and Tala. He seemed out of place, watching the girl work, but deeply enveloped in conversation.

And suddenly the pain was numbing, slowly creeping to barely there as I hesitated moving.

Another weight shift and I found my sight gravitating back to the girl. She had a new smile placed on her face as she pulled a dark sheet of plastic paper – x-ray film I gathered – onto her lap. "You took a pretty nasty hit, Ray." Silver looked back to me with an almost sad look. "You're lucky to be breathing without an iron lung. Look," holding the film up to the light so I could see, a thin finger traced what looked like my ribs, "see those little fractures in the ones on the floating ribs? Those four bones are shattered. The breakages on the false ribs show that the force that broke the lower two was large enough to impact them to." She looked at me and frowned. "You were probably kneed in the stomach so hard that it near killed you."

"Caliban," A warning came from the doorway as Tala pushed himself away, toward us. "He just woke up. You don't need to bombard him with everything. You'll scare him."

I had yet to look away from her and she maintained the eye contact with the slightest of smiles.

"I'm sorry," She took the x-ray and slipped into an oversized manila folder. "But Kai was right to call. Those nurses at the hospital are the worst to have anything done right. You're lucky Kai checked you out." Her smile widened as she stood. "If you would have stayed, you'd be there an extra week. I'll have you up and running good as new in four, five days.

I nodded slowly, sitting up as easily as I could. "I appreciate that but… who are you?"

Kai made a face and there was a snort of repressed laughter from behind him. Tala covered his mouth and nose with his hand as he did very little to disguise it.

The silver eyed girl gave Kai a disbelieving glance, a quick verbal Russian whiplash, and turned back to me with a soft face, gentle eyes watching me knowingly and a smile that still looked so sad.

"I'm Caliban Hiwatari."

* * *

(1) Kehehehehehehehehe SORRY I HAD TO!

Okay, I reeaaaally apologize for the Russian in this chapter. I'm usually SO good at grammar checking and being thorough, but I a.) am not on my own computer 99.9% of writing this and b.) am extremely too lazy to look them up in my grammar dictionary. I'm kind of rusty because I haven't been using it (…at all - -; ) and instead opted to using an online translator. So apologiesssss! Next time I'll be better, okie?

YAY! Caliii! I decided that if she was a biiiit nicer this go round, things would be more fluid. Plus, it's not _technically_ Cal because she's not technically a Hiwatari. Heheheheheeeeee

Please R&R!!!!


	5. Friends

Warnings: Language. Yaoi. Violence. All that good, yummy, calorie filled shit.

Author: Brooklyn Peayl

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I wish I did. But I don't. I do, however, own the OC's. If you steal, you suffer : )

Summary: Ray learns Lee isn't who he thought he was. Heartbroken, the neko-jin seeks refuge in the one place no one else would dare to venture. KxR, slight LxR

Petalwhisker X Fireheart – I loooooooooove youuuuuuuuuuu!! Every time you review I get excited! And yeaaaaah! Cali is back : ) and a few things are going to be new, but she's still Cali for the most part. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter :D That makes me happy

Kiki Ling – Thanks for the review my dear! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you keep reviewinggggg!!

(Sorry if I missed any! I've been swamped and I'll get you next update! I promiseeeee! ; ; )

A/N: Holy balls, guys. My last update was last summer….Don't kill me D: As you probably know, I'm a high school senior so I've been doing shiiiitloads of college applications, scholarships, and campus visits. In case anyone cares, I got accepted to the school of my dreams :D Exciting! Well, this week has been vacation for me and so I've had a little free time (finaaaaally!). I decided that I should throw you guys a bone (….if there's even anyone left ; ; ) I've also been struggling with on and off illnesses, so I've been trying to get as much sleep as possible.

Anyway, that's enough of my excuses and personal life. Here's your new chapter!

--

The room was filled with the smells of rosemary, parsley, and melting cheese. The kitchen seeped with mouthwatering scents that only homemade pizza can make; sausage, chicken, and pepperoni sizzling in the oven and mozzarella, parmesan, and Swiss all dripping together on top of slowly rising cheese-tainted dough. The browning crust rose slowly to form the signature appearance of a deep dish.

"So you're the infamous Ray?"

Wiping her hands on the dark black apron, she turned to me with the blank face I usually saw on Kai back in the day. Her white hair was tied back, but some stragglers fell loose and dangled around her slim shoulders. Her face was as pale and smooth as a canvas, but there was flour and tomato sauce splotched on her cheeks and nose.

"Infamous? Don't you mean famous?" I swiveled in the barstool I was perched on and immediately regretted it when my entire abdomen lit in fire. "Shit," I seethed, leaning forward to rest my head on the island's counter.

Soft laughter made me scowl up at the pizza faced girl. She had her back now turned to me as she washed her hands in the sink. "You should sit still, you know."

"You think?"

Looking over her shoulder, she was still smiling. "So sharp, little kitten." I only growled. Caliban turned to face me and folded her arms over her stomach and watched me. "I say infamous because you seem to be quite the topic of conversation for both of my guys."

"That doesn't sound trampy at all."

She smiled knowingly and looked in the direction of the hallway as if to see if we were still alone.

"Tala mentioned you when you kicked Bryan's ass. Kudos, by the way. The bastard deserved it."

"Thanks?"

Turning her icy gaze back to me, she was wearing Kai's face again. I was starting to see their eerie resemblance. "Tala was impressed when you won. Hell, I was surprised to hear anyone beat that jackass. It's not that he's unbeatable he just…"

"Cheats?" I supplied.

She grinned slightly. "I was going to say influences the outcome, but yes, he cheats too." The oven beeped and she turned to flick off the timer and open the front. Heat poured into the already cozy kitchen and I reveled in it. She pulled on a hot glove and put the steaming pizza on the stovetop. "And Kai mentioned you a few times on those late-night calls back when you were all a team. To be honest," she put the glove on the counter and moved aside to let the pizza cool, "you're a lot different than I expected"

"Oh?" My abdomen had finally stopped throbbing so I could sit up properly. It was still a chore to move too much, so I rested my chin on one of my palms while the other frilled a paper towel. "Well, I didn't even know you existed."

She laughed now, once but heartfelt. "That's Kai-esque. I think he's embarrassed by me." I was about to ask why but she began talking again too soon. "I'm not making fun of you by calling you infamous. You're just quite the topic of conversation. It's not always bad talk, it's just not necessarily good."

I nodded, not really knowing what else to say.

"Something smells good, Cal." We both turned to see Tala walking into the living room from the bedroom hallway. He had changed into a blue turtleneck and dark jeans, and combed his fiery hair back to sit behind his ears. "What kind of pizza is it this time?"

"The usual." She turned back to the pizza and pulled out a circular knife, cutting her masterpiece into good-sized pieces. Pulling a steaming slice onto a white, square plate she handed it to him with a playful glare that I've seen Kai make before. "Don't complain. I used a new sauce this time."

The red head pretended to be affronted. "I _never_ complain! I love your pizzas, Calzone."

The silver eyed girl glared narrower and pushed him out of the kitchen. "Go eat. And don't call me that, it's not my name." Tala only grinned wider and kissed her on the cheek.

He turned to me, still smiling. "This one is crazy. She'll make you pizza every meal."

"If you don't like it, make your own damn food." Caliban had her back to both of us, putting another slice onto a new plate. This one was a burnt orange color, still square. I had to think who picked out the stylish kitchenware. I highly doubted Kai was too concerned with what color his plates were.

"Will you two shut up? Jesus, you're nauseating." Kai walked in, wearing a dark red tee shirt and blue jeans, glared at his sister and best friend. "I don't understand why you **both** had to come."

"Aw, Kai-kai, you know why I'm here," Tala cooed, "I'm here to make sure that _you_'re okay!"

"I'm fine. Will you leave now?"

Caliban placed the orange plate in front of me and gave me a quick smile. "Ignore them. They act like children most of the time."

"Look who's talking, little sister." The bluenette emphasized the word "little".

Icy eyes looked at her brother and shoved a dark blue plate into his hands. "Put that in your mouth and shut up. You're hardly older, plus, I'm always the one taking care of you." Kai rolled his eyes, but followed her instruction to eat.

She was holding an orangey-yellow plate with her own slice sitting on it as she leant against the counter. Tala moved beside her and nudged her with his hip. She glared at him and nudged him back.

Kai sat at the barstool next to me and gave me a look, as if asking permission. I nodded without hesitation. "How are you feeling?" He looked at me briefly before watching his pizza as he took another small bite. I found it hard to believe, but I think Kai was actually going out of his way to make conversation.

The couple across from us moved from the counter to the living room. I heard Tala flick on the TV and Caliban complain about the brainless program playing. I almost smiled at how dysfunctional, but somehow perfect they seemed to be for each other.

"I'm fine, Kai," giving him a quick smile before taking a bite of my own slice. I have to admit I was really looking forward to tasting it. An explosion of flavors erupted the moment I closed my lips. The creamy bite of the cheese melted with the smooth and almost fruity tomato sauce both churning with the thick, buttery dough. The salty pepperoni and sausage were balanced with the savory chicken toping the pizza, the steamy mix of flavors making me hesitant to swallow. Turning my stool so my stomach didn't move, I looked to Caliban. "This is delicious!"

I got a smile from the girl on the couch, sitting with her legs folded to her chest and pizza abandoned on the coffee table with only a few bites out of it. "Thanks, kitten." Tala gave her a look.

"That's my name for him!" He got a look from the girl.

"Shut up." The red head obeyed.

I wanted to laugh aloud. But I didn't because anything jostling my midsection still hurt. Kai was looking at them and shaking his head. "They're nauseating, aren't they?"

I only smiled. "I think it's cute. Everyone needs someone like that. Someone they can nauseate other people with."

I didn't expect the intensity of the look that Kai gave me. He was still chewing when he looked at me and I could only stare as he did. Once he swallowed, he looked away, eyes downcast at his plate.

"Yeah?"

--

"Ow! Owowowow! Jesus Caliban! Fucking OW!"

She gave me a cold stare. "Language."

I could only glare back.

She adjusted me where I was laying and shifted my shirt up. "Jeeze, Ray. What are you doing between changes? Sit ups?" Gently pulling off the rest of my wrapping, I sat back up so that my torso could breathe and sucked in a painful deep breath. "Good, take another." I complied and winced, but it was worth the slight sting. It was so hard to breathe in the tight wrap. "This should be your last night wearing it, Ray," She gave me a brief smile. "Tomorrow, we'll see how well you do without wearing it during the day."

"Can't wait," I muttered, not seeing how one more nights sleep would make much of a difference on my throbbing middle.

She laughed a breathless laugh and shook her head. "Have faith, Kitten. It's part of the healing process."

"Yeah, well I'm not that fast a healer," I didn't really expect a thought that dark would ever utter from me. She looked up at me with a twisted expression and I immediately regretted saying it. "Sorry," I said and her brow smoothed over gradually. I never wanted to see that look on her face again.

"No, I'm sorry." She busied her eyes by watching her own hands wrap my naked torso. "Kai's told me all about the things you've been through. Ray, you've never healed in a safe environment. It's no wonder you don't think you heal quickly. But have a little faith in Kai. In us. We're your friends."

I watched her as she failed to look anywhere near my face. I couldn't say anything.

"Your idiot friends, Max and the glutton – Kai calls him – they want you to heal too. You're safe with us. I know that you don't know me, don't know the sweet side of Tala… and I know that I'm asking a lot of you to trust us without knowing us, but you can." Her silver eyes gave me a quick glance and smile. "Kai wouldn't have called me if he didn't think you needed a few friends."

"You're my friend and you don't even know me?" I found this hard to understand.

Now she made and held eye contact with me. "I know it's ridiculous, but it's the truth. If Kai cares for you this deeply, then who am I to do anything but help? I think it's time my big brother finally had some friends too."

I couldn't help but blush a little. "Kai just doesn't want to see a sick cat."

She laughed and brushed the hair out of my face, finally finished with her wrapping. "You don't truly believe that, do you?"

--

Short, I KNOW D: BE NICE TO ME I'M SICK!

At least it's something, right? I'll update soon… I hope.


End file.
